This invention relates to a sealing process for underground walls and, more particularly, to such a sealing process which insures a long lasting sealing of underground walls.
Heretofore, a number of different approaches have been tried to obtain satisfactory wall sealing systems. Among these approaches is included the procedure for digging up the entire lawn including all shrubs, and re-seal the wall from a standing position in front of it. However, not only is this expensive but as temperature variations cause the walls to expand and contract the seal breaks and cracks, and the wall leaks again in a short time.
Another procedure is to break up the floor inside and to form a cement trench all around and draw this to a sump pump. This procedure is not only expensive but also unsightly.
Another procedure is to pump gilsonite (volcanic ash) into the ground around the building. Gilsonite is a volcanic material mixed with water which expands when wet. This is mixed with water and pumped into the ground. This procedure is still relatively expensive and while it works occasionally, it is not sufficiently reliable to warrant a guarantee and is thus unsatisfactory.
Still another procedure is to paint the wall on the inside with a waterproof paint. This does not prevent the wall from cracking again and in addition water often seeks other openings and seeps through the wall.